The Secret of Solex
by The Great NeoDragon
Summary: (Cubix) Dr. K discovers that within Cubix's ultimate strength lies his greatest weakness. *COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

****

The Secret of Solex

Chapter 1

Another day, another failed mission.

Dr. K sighed as his latest and greatest creation, Kilobot, gracefully glided into the room and landed before him. Despite the massive power of the new robot, he still could not defeat Cubix. Originally, the old man had assumed that it was the crystallized solex that gave his antagonist such power. Yet, Kulminator too ran on crystallized solex and still he was defeated. What was it that Cubix possessed that his robots lacked? Dr. K didn't know, and was dead set on finding out.

As the old man inserted a large tube into Kilobot's back and began to refuel him, a sudden thought came to mind. Despite the robot's botched initial attempt to copy Cubix's CPU, it hadn't been a total loss. In fact, Kilobot had copied seventy-percent of his data, and although it wasn't enough for him to shape-shift into Cubix, he did possess the young robot's memories and abilties. Dr. K scratched his chin thoughtfully. Perhaps the secret to Cubix's unbelievable power lied within his memories.

"Kilobot," Dr. K ordered. The robot's eyes glowed brightly to indicate awareness. "I'm going to hook you up to my computer. I want you to upload all of Cubix's memories. I'm going to find out what it is that makes Cubix tick!"

"Yes, master," Kilobot answered. The old man hooked another wire from the android's arm to his main computer. Afterwards he scanned through the memories, looking for something…anything that he could deem useful.

A half hour of searching had passed and still he had found nothing. He was almost ready to give up, when suddenly…

"Cubix was once deemed 'the Unfixable robot'?" Dr. K scratched his chin at this. If Cubix was so powerful, what could have broken him so severely that he was labeled "unfixable"? The old man scanned the memories more thoroughly, trying to figure out what could have caused this. He was baffled by his findings. 

Cubix had been in the lab with Doctor Nemo when it exploded, and the explosion had knocked him unconscious. When he was found, the scientists tried to repair him, but despite their attempts, his CPU had remained dormant. Eventually they gave up, and donated him to the Botties pit. There he remained…until that kid came along.

Dr. K growled at this. It didn't make any sense. If Cubix could survive the detonation caused by the antix, he could survive a mere lab explosion! The mad scientist had hoped to find a better answer. However, Dr. K couldn't help but notice that Cubix's power level was almost laughable until he had met the boy. Afterwards, his strength had increased dramatically.

_"You would have made a good…friend…"_

"You can fix Cubix, you know. There's something Cubix needs that only you have."

Perhaps there was more to solex then what met the eye.

Maybe Cubix had found a way to tap into the secret power of solex, and reaching his true potential.

All of the other robots that contained solex had tapped into their true power after experiencing a strong emotion. Their once-dormant powers had activated, transforming even the most timid of robots into dangerous, powerful androids. Yet their strength was wild, unfocused…

A tug pulled at the edges of the old man's lips as he finally realized the secret of Cubix's power! Solex was utilized through the EPU! However, the set back was that the emotion intensifies once that energy is tapped. That was why all of the other robots would lose themselves to rage, the emotion they use to tap into solex's power was anger. Cubix's emotion was love, love for the boy.

Rubbing his hands together, the mad scientist began to wonder…

What if it worked both ways?

If he could somehow twist Cubix's love into something more negative, he could then use the robot to carry out his evil deeds. Hatred was a much more controlled emotion than blind rage, however it would be incredibly difficult to provoke. By nature his antagonist was a gentle robot, and apparently fought only when absolutely necessary. Looking into his memories, Dr. K noticed that until very recently Cubix had rarely spoken. The old man also noticed that the robot had experienced high levels of attachment to the boy, even in the beginning of their friendship. Rarely would he leave the child's side, and whenever he did, Dr. K noticed high levels of anxiety. Cubix was afraid…

Afraid of being alone.

Kilobot's eyes flickered with confusion as his creator pulled his head back and cackled sinisterly. What the young robot didn't know was that his creator finally understood…

Within Cubix's ultimate strength lie his greatest weakness.

__

Author's Notes: dodges bullets I have three friends who want to crucify me for liking Cubix, and another who threatened to disown me for a day if I wrote this fic. LoL. But I know there just has to be other Cubix fans out there! The poor robot gets no love, and I've had a few ideas brewing for a while, so I figured "Ah why not?" I do hope that I've reached the few Cubix fans that walk the planet. I hope you enjoyed the fic so far.


	2. Chapter 2

The Secret of Solex

Chapter 2

At the Botties Pit, the children were working together to fix a broken pizza deliverix. Cubix was just outside, wrestling playfully with Maximix. A loud crash resounded outside as Mong's robot shoved Cubix into the wall.

"You'd think they were killing each other out there!" Abby commented, her voice tinged with amusement. Dondon floated beside her, not wanting to get into the action.

"Get em', Maximix!" Mong yelled, glancing over his shoulder at the two robots. Cubix shoved forward, accidentally pushing his playful adversary onto his back. Maximix's wheel slammed into his foot and tripped him. The larger robot fell forward onto the smaller one with a loud crash and clank of metal.

"Ow…you're heavy, almost as heavy was Mong…" Maximix grunted. Cubix swiftly scrambled onto his feet and raised one hand to the back of his head.

"Hey!" Mong cried, turning to glare at him, "I heard that!"

"Sorry!" Cubix said sheepishly as he reached one hand forward to help his friend. Suddenly, Hela ran into the main room.

"Guys! Kilobot's been spotted at the robot factory!" Hela cried. The children turned to face their elder friend in alarm. In response to Doctor K's return and his newest creation, Doctor Nemo had ordered all of his robots to call Hela if Kilobot was ever spotted.

"We're on it!" Connor said with a nod. He turned to his companion, who immediately transformed into his jet scooter mode. The children also climbed onto their respective jet scooters (except for Mong, who climbed onto Maximix) and sped towards the robot factory.

"What could Dr. K want here?" Connor questioned softly as the group stepped into the large factory. 

"He probably wants to copy more robots," Chip answered. The factory was mildly occupied, and there was a fog of apprehension over the working androids. Kilobot had only been spotted by one of the robots, and it had been from a distance. However, Doctor K's newest creation had the unique ability to copy other robots, so he could be anywhere, as anything…

"It doesn't matter why he's here," Mong said, his voice tinged with anger. "He's gonna pay, right Maximix?"

"Yah…"

Suddenly, Demolishix approached the group. Abby looked at the small, spherish robot, "Are you the one who saw Kilobot?"

"Yes, yes," he answered with a nod. "I was taking a break outside, and I saw him. It was more like a silhouette, but it looked just like him."

"Did you see where he went?" Connor asked. The small robot shrugged.

"It looked like he went into the factory, but when I ran over to see, he was gone," Demolishix answered.

"Don't worry, we'll find him," Connor said reassuringly.

"Yeah, he can't get past us!" Mong turned to look at the others, "We should probably split up and look around."

"Right," Chip nodded in agreement. "But remember, Kilobot can shape shift, he could be anybody." As the group split up and went their separate ways, Cubix gazed back at Demolishix.

Kilobot could be anyone.

Demolishix was the only one who saw him…

"C'mon, Cubix!" the robot was snapped from his thoughts as the boy waved to him from the doorway to one of the rooms. Casting a final glance at the stocky little robot, Cubix ran after his friend. The demolishix watched their departure, then looked up at the rafters and nodded. Kolossal, perching on the rafters, nodded in return…

Connor and Cubix walked slowly through the factory, looking for any signs of Kilobot. It was fairly difficult because his special ability rendered him almost impossible to detect. Nevertheless, the two valiantly continued their search and hoped that Kilobot would slip and reveal himself.

All of the robots in the factory had resumed their respective tasks, and paid the searchers little heed. None of them looked suspicious.

Suddenly, Cubix noticed something moving along the rafters. He gestured up towards the ceiling, "I see something!"

Connor followed his friend's gaze, but before he could further react, Kolossal leapt down from his hiding place and slammed heavily into Cubix. The impact stunned the valiant android for only a second. His mouthpiece slid up as his body prepared itself for battle. Kolossal began to get up, but Cubix latched onto him and wrestled him back to the ground. The robots working in that area quickly ran off to get help. As Connor watched the two struggle on the ground, a small part of his mind couldn't help but wonder…

Why would Kilobot bother to shape shift into Kolossal? The appearance of either robot would likely cause the same amount of alarm, so hiding under the guise of Kolossal would defeat the purpose…

A sudden and heavy blow knocked the boy onto the ground, breaking his train of thought. The impact knocked sent a bolt of pain through him and rendered him barely conscious. With the last remnants of strength, he looked up at his attacker - Demolishix!

"Connor!" Cubix cried, his eyes flickering red with anger. For that second, Kolossal had been forgotten. The massive robot took that time to place a small chip on the side of his adversary's head, near his left audio receptor. In his anger and apprehension, Cubix didn't even notice. Instead he pushed himself off and ran to Connor's side. Demolishix laughed sinisterly before shape shifting back into his true form.

"You are pathetically easy to trick," Kilobot jeered, his voice tinged with contempt. "Dr. K decided that it's not worth the effort to copy you. I only came here to copy that demolishix."

Cubix barely listened to his words, only caring about his wounded friend. Tenderly he knelt down next to Connor and did his best to examine the injuries.

"There they are!" Mong's voice could be heard several feet away. Out of the corner of Connor's blurry gaze, he could see the approach of his friends. Maximix and his owner were the first to arrive.

"Consider this warning," Kolossal grunted as he shot a hole through the wall. With that said, Doctor K's two androids swiftly made their retreat. Mong stepped forward, ready to send Maximix after them, when a wheeze caught his attention. The heavyset boy turned to see Cubix tenderly lift a battered Connor from the hard, steel plated floor.

"Connor!" Abby cried. Cubix's visor glowed blue with apprehension.

"Are you alright?" Chip asked. Connor's lips moved, but no sound would come out. "Oh man… we've got to get him to a hospital."

"Take him to the hospital, Cubix. You can get there faster than any of us can. We'll follow you!" Mong ordered. The anxious robot nodded obediently. He ran out of the factory and immediately took to the skies, with the hope that Connor's injuries were not as severe as they looked…

__

Author's Notes: Thanks for pointing out the name error. They should now all be fixed. =D


	3. Chapter 3

****

The Secret of Solex

Chapter 3

Connor awoke with a dull ache in his back and head. His eyes opened slightly to see a blurry Cubix standing over him. The robot's visor was dim, but brightened upon noticing the boy's awakening. It was then he noticed that he was in a hospital, with Abby and Dondon also standing/floating near the bed.

"He's awake!" Dondon pointed out. Mong and Chip walked within Connor's blurry range of vision.

"What…happened..?" he whispered.

"You were injured by Kilobot," Chip explained.

"The doctor said that there was no serious damage, but they want to keep you overnight just incase there's complications," Abby said.

Connor nodded tiredly. Cubix watched the boy with uncontained worry.

_It's your fault. You failed to protect him._

He is injured because of you.

He is paying for your failure.

The repetitive, hostile whispers had plagued him ever since his battle with Kolossal and Kilobot. Cubix had initially been surprised by his newfound, intrusive thoughts. Yet, with all things considered, the haunting words made sense. He had failed, and Connor was the one who paid for it. A pang of guilt gripped him and refused to let go. 

__

Suddenly, the doctor walked into the room. He was a kind, elderly man with a soft spot for children. "Alright now. It's past visiting hours. You all need to go home."

"Can…Cubix stay…?" Connor asked weakly. The doctor looked over to the large robot with silent consideration. He hadn't moved from his place by the boy's bedside, and his presence appeared to put the child as ease.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt. Yes, you can stay, but don't cause any trouble," the physician said with a nod of his head. "The rest of you have to go."

With a nod of understanding, the children said their goodbyes to their injured friend, with promises to return first thing in the morning. After they left, the old man turned off the lights and closed the door.

"I'm sorry," Cubix murmured once the doctor had left.

"Why…?" Connor asked, his weakened voice tinged with confusion. The robot's visor provided the only light source in the room, and was a source of comfort for the boy. It had been a year since he had first moved to Bubble town, a year since he had met Cubix. Yet, Connor felt as if he had known Cubix forever. The robot had a young mentality, Connor guessed roughly that of a seven year old. Along with the youthful disposition also came an innocence that was a rare sight in this day and age, even among children. With that in mind, Connor was rarely angry at the robot. He was simply too compassionate to have any malicious intent, and any wrong that he would commit was purely unintentional.

"I failed to protect you," Cubix said, his reverberating tone full of anguish. "I'm so sorry…"

"Hey…" Connor tenderly reached his hand out. The robot responded by taking his hand. "Don't be…sorry…you did the…best you could…it's not even…a serious injury… Heck… with all of the trouble…Doctor K's been causing…it was only a matter…of time…"

_He's only saying that to make you feel better._

It was your fault. You failed to protect him.

He was the one who reactivated you and you repay him by letting this happen!

Connor's brows narrowed with concern, as his words seemed to have little to no effect on the robot's current temperament. Slowly, he scooted over to the edge of the bed and gestured to the empty space next to him, "Hey, it's ok. Come here."

_You don't deserve his affection._

You failed him.

He could have died because of you!

The disembodied voice continued to haunt him. What made the voice even more haunting was that it was his own. Towards the beginning of the robot's life, he had been plagued with low confidence and had questioned his own abilities. After the lab explosion with Doctor Nemo so many years ago, Cubix's psyche had been stuck in suspended animation. He had the ability to think, to feel, to hear, but he could not move, could not react. The robot had waited for somebody to fix him, as he assumed that he would not be able to activate on his own. Many attempts had been made to fix him, yet he still could not activate. It could never be determined whether he simply lacked the confidence to try, or feared what life he would be forced to live if he had awakened, but when Connor came into his life, everything had changed. Despite his obvious faults, the boy openly showed affection to him, and the want to be his friend. This gave Cubix the will and courage to renew his efforts to self-activate, which ultimately deemed successful. As time progressed, Connor's unconditional love and reassurance helped him to find his true potential, as well as his own voice. Cubix discovered that, no matter what he did or what mistakes he may make, Connor would always be there for him. As a result, it had been a long time since he had questioned himself. Now, he couldn't get the demeaning thoughts of self-blame out of his mind. The boy was so important to him, and he allowed him to get injured so easily. Yet, Connor acted as if he had already been forgiven. Cubix simply didn't know what to do. He did not deserve the child's affection, but if he didn't respond it would only cause unnecessary worry. Finally, the robot sat down on the bed and leaned back against the headboard. 

With a gentle smile, the boy shifted forward and laid his head on his friend's lap and wrapped his arms around his waist. At the contact, the android visibly relaxed. Connor was aware that along with Cubix's young mentality came the childish need for affection. The boy also felt safe with him, proving the embrace to be mutually beneficial. Fortunately, he had been spared the criticism of most adolescent social structures, including their definition of "masculine." As a result, he found no wrong in showing attachment to a robot that clearly had human needs and emotions.

The boy's affection had always brought the robot comfort. But on that evening, nothing could dispel the hostile words that whispered in the back of his mind…

Dr. K walked into the recharging chamber that housed his two greatest creations: Kolossal and Kilobot. With a grin of approval, he watched as Kilobot psychically whispered cruel and demeaning words into his rival's mind through the chip that his partner had planted near Cubix's audio receptor. Having copied most of Cubix's EPU, his antagonist knew exactly what to say in order to cause the greatest turmoil. Rubbing his hands together, Dr. K laughed sinisterly.

Soon it will be time for phase two of his plan.

__

Author's Notes: It was difficult trying to write the Cubix/Connor cuddle scene without making it sound wrong. O_o It probably still does. Oh well. I was also troublesome trying to come up with alternate names for Cubix besides "the robot." "The android" sounds funky in my opinion, but I need at least three different names to call him by so all of the sentences won't sound the same. If there are other names that you can think of, for him as well as Connor (since "the boy" or "the child" are the only names I can think for him right now as well) please feel free to tell me. I'm working on some Cubix artwork that I will put on my site soon. (t to become longer. I hope you like this fic so far, and that it gives the poor, unloved robot some deserved attention. =D


	4. Chapter 4

****

The Secret of Solex

Chapter 4

The next evening, Connor was finally able to go home. That alone brought him a great sense of comfort, as he held a great dislike for hospitals. Fortunately, Abby had called his father and told him that Connor was spending the night and following day with her, Chip and Mong in order to spare him unnecessary worry. The boy didn't like keeping secrets, but if his father had known what happened, he would have been angry and might even have blamed Cubix. Cubix didn't need any more stress than he was already self-inflicting.

The robot had been quiet since their departure from the hospital. Chip, Abby and Mong along with their respective androids had come to escort Connor home. The other children had all noticed Cubix's change in demeanor, but they all had assumed that it would be temporary and therefore said nothing. Connor, on the other hand, was worried. He had never blamed Cubix for his injury, and he couldn't understand why his friend was being so unnecessarily hard on himself.

After escorting Connor home, the children left for the evening with plans to meet at the Botties Pit the next day. The father had just come back from work and was sitting on the couch, watching television, when the two walked in. He gave the two a wave, "Hey son, hi Cubix."

"Hey Dad!" Connor responded. Cubix was quiet, the silence spreading throughout the entire room. The boy felt awkward, Cubix had always been friendly towards the father despite the older man's initial reactions. It wasn't within the robot's character to be shy or unsociable. This caused Connor even greater apprehension. 

The father also noticed Cubix's odd behavior, but decided not to question it, "How was your slumber party?"

"Uh…it was really good--fun!" Connor stammered, raising one hand to the back of his head. The father nodded. Without any further ado, the boy quickly marched up the stairs, Cubix following closely. Once in his room, Connor closed the door and sat down on his bed. "Gosh…I really hate to lie to him…"

"It's probably for the best," Cubix said softly. It was the first time he had spoken that day. The child looked up at him, worry etched into his young features.

"You don't still blame yourself for this, do you?" Connor asked. "Because it wasn't your fault."

The robot tilted his head slightly.

_Not only have you allowed Connor to be harmed, but now you're annoying him._

You don't deserve a kind human like him.

The menacing thoughts had followed him, never ceasing their demeaning tone. 

Not even for a moment.

__

"No…" Cubix answered quietly. His tone was soft, softer than Connor had ever heard from him.

"Cubix… I'm worried about you."

_You don't deserve his worry._

He's going to get tired of you, and get a better robot.

Leaving you alone.

The robot remained silent for a long time. Connor studied his visor, which was always an indicator of his emotions. For the first time, within the glowing optics he found nothing. Cubix had never been the type to guard his emotions, until now. It just didn't make any sense. It wasn't as if the robot had never made mistakes before, and the child's injury was not even the result of a mistake. He simply had not been able to stop Kilobot's assault. Connor failed to understand why his friend was taking this so brutally.

"Is there more to this than what I'm thinking?" Connor questioned. "Because I can't imagine you being so upset over something like this."

_You're making him angry._

He's getting tired of you.

He will abandon you.

It's for the best. He deserves a better robot than you.

Cubix didn't know how to react. Anxiety gnawed at him. The thought of Connor abandoning him sent a numbing jolt of terror through him, leaving him disorientated. He worried about saying the wrong thing, and making his best friend angrier. So he said nothing, only standing frozen in his place by the door.

"Please, Cubix," Connor's voice strained with worry, "Tell me what's going on!"

The strain of apprehension was misinterpreted by the robot's conflicted mind as the sound of thinning patience.

_He has grown tired of putting up with you._

_You are defective, he deserves better._

_He will abandon you. It is inevitable._

_If you leave first, you will be spared the pain of abandonment._

Cubix didn't know what to do. Connor had never given a hint of previous malcontent, and there was no solid evidence that the boy had any plans of abandonment.

_He has grown tired of putting up with you._

He will leave you.

He deserves a better robot than you.

However, once one has heard the same phrases echoing over and over again, despite their absurdity, one would be compelled to believe it.

"I'm sorry," he whimpered. Without giving the boy time to respond, Cubix immediately pushed the door open, ran downstairs and out of the house. Once outside, he transformed into aerial mode and flew away.

"Cubix!" Connor cried. He ran down the stairs after his friend, but his smaller legs were incapable of catching up. The boy could only watch his best friend disappear into the setting sun.

_Author's Notes: Heehee, I am so mean to the characters I love. I hope that I have succeeded in keeping both Connor and Cubix in character throughout this chapter. I can't really imagine Conner ever having a serious conflict with Cubix, as both just seem to have very good temperaments. So I decided to have the poor robot misinterpret Connor's worry as anger and annoyance (with a little help from Kilobot). The next chapter will likely be difficult to write, as it shall be filled with Cubix angst, and psychological shtuff. I hope you like it so far!_


	5. Chapter 5

****

The Secret of Solex

Chapter 5

Connor walked slowly along the side of the road with Abby, Mong, Chip, and their respective robots. Cubix had been gone for over a week, and the boy was worried.

Very worried.

"I don't understand why he ran away," Connor said softly. Chip and Mong looked at each other. The children had tried to console their friend, but as time progressed it was becoming more and more difficult.

_Cubix is just having some problems right now._

He adores you, and would never leave for long.

He will come back soon.

Initially, the children truly believed it, and decided to give Cubix some space and allow him to return on his own. After two days, they had begun to search for him. He was no where to be found, and no one had seen him since his disappearance. It was if Cubix had vanished off of the face of Bubbletown.

Now, the children were finding less and less feasible explanations.

"I think he just felt bad," Abby explained. "You've never been injured before. He's always been able to protect you. But I don't know why he would be gone so long…"

"Do you think that Dr. K might have gotten to him?" Chip asked.

"I hope not…" Connor said, his voice soft with worry.

Dr. K stood silently in his lab, looking down at the temporarily unconscious Cubix. Despite his lack of concentration due to stress and Kilobot's involvement, the robot had nevertheless put up quite a fight prior to his capture. Kolossal stood by his master's side, one of his arms broken from the fight.

Cubix's visor glowed dimly, indicating his arousal. The old man had drained most of his energy upon capture, so there was very little for him to draw upon. However, Dr. K was aware that Cubix's EPU could still draw vast amounts of power even from such a small amount of energy…if he was in the right state of mind.

But he wasn't in the right state of mind, and he barely had the ability to draw on what little energy he still possessed.

"Welcome to my humble abode, Cubix!" the old man said with a cackle. The robot glanced around wearily. "We saw you all alone outside and decided to invite you here. Did Connor abandon you?"

The robot's visor brightened with alarm. How would Dr. K know what's been going on?

_Everyone knows what's going on._

Your incompetence is glaringly obvious

Only you have been blind to the truth.

The only others in the room with him were the mad scientist and Kolossal. Kilobot was no where to be seen. Unfortunately, Cubix's mind was incapable of making the connection. Silently he pushed himself heavily into a sitting position.

"Well, if you swear obedience, I may find some use for you," Dr. K continued, while crossing his arms thoughtfully.

The robot shook his head vigorously. Even if Connor didn't want him anymore, he still adored the boy and would never betray him.

"I had a feeling that you would be noncompliant," the old man snorted. "That attitude will have to be driven out of you. Kolossal, take him to the isolation chamber."

Cubix didn't like the sound of that. He wanted to escape, but he simply couldn't find the strength within. When the lives and welfare of those close to him are at stake, tapping into his power was almost a natural occurrence. But now…he only had his own life to fight for. He simply no longer had the strength to put up even a struggle. Roughly, the larger robot grabbed his arm and dragged him towards a large, empty dungeon-like room. Kolossal hurled him into the room and shut the door.

The robot didn't really know what to expect, but what he found was more unnerving than anything his mind could conjure. The room was completely empty, silent. The walls were silver and metallic, lining the dark room and rising a several feet above his head. If Cubix so wished, he could reach his hand up and touch the ceiling. Slowly he pushed himself onto his feet, using the wall for support. An eerie clang resonated through the room as he stepped forward towards the door. Despite the absurdity of the motion, Cubix nevertheless tried to push the door back open. Not surprisingly, the door failed to budge.

_What is the point of escaping?_

Where would you go?

You do not have a home to go back to.

With what little strength he managed to possess, he jumped into the air and came apart. The pieces flew around the room, scanning for any weaknesses in the walls, or a small crack from which they could escape. He found nothing.

The pieces came back together, but the failed attempt proved draining. Yet, despite the exertion, he charged forward with the last remnants of strength and slammed his shoulder heavily against the door. His internal systems informed him that his shoulder was broken from the impact, but his pain sensors were deactivated due to his lack of energy. The door had not even budged. Exhausted, he leaned back against the metallic wall and slid to a sitting position.

How very alone he felt, trapped in this isolated box. Dearly he wanted to escape, to go home.

To go back to the Botties Pit.

To go back to Connor.

__

But Connor didn't want him anymore.

At least…he had his memories to draw upon. Memories of fun, laughter, roller coasters, fixing robots and providing guidance and protection to those who needed it.

He tried to draw strength from those memories but the continuous, haunting words of his thoughts left him ravaged. Exhaustion dulled his systems, and tried to pull him into the oblivion of sleep. However, anxiety kept him awake. Was he afraid of waking up here and realizing that this hell wasn't just a terrible dream? Was he afraid of waking up somewhere worse? Could any place be worse?

Or was this truly Hell?

As time elapsed, the memories became more and more faded.

Like a tape growing weary of constant replays.

How long had he been there? Lacking an internal clock, Cubix had no means of knowing. To his growing horror, the memories that he so clung to were becoming consistently more difficult to access. Finally, he began to wonder if he had always lived in that isolated box, and that the memories he had been so fond of were only tricks of his own imagination. Dreams of a world he never had access to. He couldn't ask. There was no one there to answer.

An eternity had passed, when finally the door that separated him from the outside world opened. Cubix immediately turned to gaze upon his savior, the first creature he had a chance to see since being locked away.

Dr. K looked down at the ravaged android with a tender smile, "Cubix, how would you like to come out now? All you have to do is swear obedience, and all of this will be over…"

The old man reached his hand out.

Something in the back of the robot's mind told him that this was wrong. But he didn't care. He was no longer alone. With that resolution in mind, Cubix took his hand…

__

Author's Notes: This was a moderately difficult chapter to write. I wanted to give the impression that Cubix was locked away for a long time without making it drawn out. I'm not sure whether or not the scene feels rushed, but since nothing happens during this time except for the poor robot's mental deterioration there was nothing I could do to extend it. (It will be said in the next chapter, but Cubix was locked away for one month.)


	6. Chapter 6

The Secret of Solex

Chapter 6

It had been a full month since Cubix disappeared.

A long, agonizing month.

Connor took his friend's departure terribly hard. What made things even worse was that the boy had no way of knowing whether something had happened to Cubix, or if he consciously decided never to come back.

Both possibilities filled the child with unspeakable dread.

His father's nonchalance of the entire thing did little to help matters.

"You're better off without him, anyway."

"His presence only brought along trouble."

"He's just a _robot_."

The father's words only angered Connor. Cubix was more than just a robot. Cubix was his _friend_.

The other children were more sympathetic. They knew that, if they were in his shoes, they would each feel the same way. Dearly they tried to console him.

"Cubix will come back, I know it!"

"Cubix will be back soon."

As time elapsed, however, their comforting words held less and less value. One day Chip dared to suggest, with all intentions of sympathy, for Connor to get a new robot.

"I know Cubix cares about you, but maybe he just can't come back," Chip began, as the group sat around the Botties Pit. There were no malfunctioning or injured robots that day, and it was too hot outside to play. Connor's mood had been just as somber as the day Cubix disappeared. "He wouldn't want you to be sad. Maybe you should get another robot-"

"No!" Connor cried, his voice startling the other children.

"He may be right…" Abby said tenderly. "Maybe you should get another robot…? If you don't have enough money, we can all chip in…"

"No!" Connor pushed himself onto his feet. "Cubix is my friend, and I will never replace him! I know he'll come back, and I'll be here when he does…!"

Tears stung the boy's eyes. Turning his back to them, he quickly wiped the back of his arm across his face.

"Connor…" Mong said softly. He wasn't sure what to do, what words would console his distraught friend. The thought of losing Maximix sent chills through him. Mong didn't want to imagine what life would be like without him.

Suddenly, Hela raced into the room. "Guys! Kolossal and Kilobot are attacking the robot museum!"

"What?" Chip looked up at her. Open assault wasn't Kilobot's style. It felt a bit strange that he would make his presence known so early.

"Lets go, then!" Mong punched one fist into his open palm. "We haven't paid them back for the trouble they caused before!"

With this said, the heavyset boy along with Abby and Connor got up and ran out of the Botties Pit. Chip watched them leave, a bad feeling washing over him. Cerebrix looked over at his friend, but before he could ask what was troubling him, the youngest boy ran out after his friends…

Kolossal punched a hole through the wall as Kilobot copied the CPU's of all of the upcoming robots. Amidst the chaos Dr. K stood, waiting.

Waiting for his antagonists to arrive.

Waiting to give his new pet his first assignment.

Of course, the children did not disappoint him. Maximix and Mong were the first to arrive, and the aforementioned immediately transformed into fight mode and rammed into Kolossal. Immediately afterwards the others arrived, Connor riding with Abby in her aerial scooter.

The two dueling robots locked arms and struggled. Maximix was giving it everything he had, but Kolossal was beginning to overpower him. The old man had to admire their determination. Under normal circumstances, Cubix was the robot that carried the weight of these battles. Even with him gone, the children refused to give up. Dr. K was glad, because if they gave up too soon, he would never have the chance to unleash his new toy upon them.

"I'm surprised that you even showed up…" Dr. K said with a sinister cackle. "…with Cubix gone and all…"

"How did you know that Cubix was gone?!" Chip questioned suspiciously.

"You!" Connor's eyes widened in horror. "What did you do to Cubix?!!"

"You're about to find out!" the old man rubbed his hands together excitedly. Suddenly, a shadow fell over the children from behind. Connor was the first to turn around. What met his agitated gaze threatened to overwhelm him with mixed feelings of excitement and worry.

Cubix stood, towering over the children and their robots. His physical appearance was relatively the same, but there was a cold air about him that had never been there previously. Despite the gnawing feeling of dread that washed over the other children, Connor looked unaffected.

"C-Cubix!!" the boy cried. He ran to his companion, arms reaching out to hug him. However, Cubix's hand shot out and grabbed the child by the front of his shirt. "Cubix?!"

"Connor!" Abby and Chip cried simultaneously. Cubix said nothing, only lifting the boy into the air.

Mong stepped forward, almost hesitantly, "Maximix! Stop Cubix!"

"Cubix…?" Connor said softly, looking into his friend's optics. Within the robot's crimson visor the boy saw his own reflection…and a hint of something else. Despite the evident danger he was in, the child wasn't afraid. Slowly, he reached his hands and placed them on top of Cubix's. "What did Dr. K do to you?"

There was no answer.

Maximix pushed Kolossal back and turned to face his one-time friend. The gigantic monster stepped forward to fight again, but stopped when Dr. K shook his head. Maximix reluctantly rolled forward, not really wanting to fight and hoping desperately to find a better alternative.

"Cerebrix," Chip whispered to his companion. "What's wrong with Cubix?"

Scanning the hostile robot, Cerebrix concluded, "No physical malfunction. Damage psychological."

Abby could only stand frozen, not knowing what to do. Suddenly, Dondon flew forward. "Dondon, no!"

"Cubix! Stop this!" Dondon cried, hovering near the larger robot's head. "Please! You don't hurt people!"

"Kubix! Swat that pest out of the way!" Dr. K commanded. Without replying, Cubix raised his free arm and backhanded the smaller robot out of the air.

"Dondon!" Abby cried as her companion slammed heavily against the ground. She ran to his side and gingerly picked him up.

"Cubix, no!" Connor moaned. It hurt him terribly to see his best friend, a normally gentle and good-natured robot, in such a dark and frightening light. The cold gaze turned back onto the boy and, looking into his visor again, realization dawned on him. "You…don't remember me, do you?"

Again, there was no answer.

"Now, Kubix," Dr. K said softly. "Kill the boy."

The children gasped. Under normal circumstances Cubix would never harm anyone, much less kill.

Connor tightened his grip on his friend's hand. "You don't have to listen to him! You have to get away from him! He's destroying you! Making you into something that you're not! You're not a monster, Cubix! You're my friend, and I believe in you!"

Despite the boy's words, the robot raised his arm. Yet, he hesitated.

__

You're my good friend…

He could not remember anything about the boy, but something deep within him forced him to stall. For reasons that he could not understand, the thought of hurting the small human brought him unspeakable horror…

"Stop him, Maximix!!" Mong cried. This time the robot did not hesitate; instead he rushed forward and tackled his defective antagonist onto the ground. In the process Cubix dropped the boy, who landed ungracefully on his feet. Abby and Chip immediately ran to Connor's side.

"Are you alright?!" Abby asked, her voice tight with concern. In her arms she cradled the unconscious Dondon.

"I'm fine," Connor answered, his voice threatening to crack. Obviously something terrible had happened to his partner, and he couldn't think of any way to help.

The two robots wrestled, both trying to gain the upper hand. Although Cubix was normally stronger than the smaller robot, his mind was heavily conflicted. He couldn't identify his welling emotions for the boy, and the thought of punishment terrified him. The mixture of confusion and fear warred within him, not allowing him to access his hidden powers.

Kolossal began to step forward, but his master shook his head. Suddenly, Kilobot approached the old man, "I've absorbed all of the robots here."

"Excellent!" Dr. K said approvingly. He then glared at Cubix, "At least I have two competent robots! You obviously can't defeat them, so we might as well leave now that we have everything we need."

With that said, the old man and the two robots turned and walked out of the museum.

Cubix tried to break away from Maximix, but the smaller robot stubbornly refused to release his grasp.

"Don't let him talk to you like that, Cubix!" Connor cried. "You don't belong to him!"

"Yah, you're not getting away," Maximix grunted, shoving Cubix against the dented steel wall. Suddenly, the larger robot broke apart. The pieces flew in different directions.

"No!" Connor mewled.

"Grab one of the pieces, Maximix!" Mong ordered. His companion immediately lunged forward and grabbed onto one of the floating pieces. The rest of the pieces came together by Dr. K's side, minus his left forearm.

Cubix stepped forward, ready to fight the smaller robot for his forearm back. It was then he noticed that his master and brethren were gone and, terrified of being left behind, turned and ran out after them.

"Cubix!" Connor tried to run after him, but Chip and Abby grabbed him.

"No, Connor," Abby whispered. "You can't go after him… He's…he's dangerous now…"

"At least…" Mong said tenderly, trying to sound cheerful, "We have one of his pieces…He'll have to come back for it…"

His soft-spoken words fell on deaf ears. Connor sank to the ground and began to cry…

"Worthless…" Dr. K spat. Cubix cringed at the hateful tone in the old man's voice. "Not only did you manage to lose against mere children and weak robots, but you lost your arm in the process!"

_You failed._

You are not worthy of Dr. K's patience.

Kolossal stood nearby and, once again, Kilobot was nowhere to be seen. The robot lowered his head shamefully. He felt compelled to offer a word of apology or remorse, but could not find it within him to speak.

"You know your failure cannot go unpunished…" The sadistically soft tone in Dr. K's voice was unnerving. "Kolossal, take him back into the isolation chamber."

Cubix's visor brightened, an exclamation point symbolizing his terror. "No!"

Kolossal roughly grabbed onto the smaller robot's arm and dragged him towards the dreaded room. Despite his desperate attempts to fight back, he was overpowered. Suddenly, Cubix kneed the giant robot in the back of his leg, making him stumble. He then broke apart, the pieces flying in different directions.

_You dare to stand against your master's orders?_

After all he has done for you?!

"You know…" Dr. K said softly, his voice barely above a whisper. "The longer you keep this up, the longer you stay in the isolation chamber. Resistance is quite pointless, anyway. Where are you going to go? Nobody cares about you, no one but me. And you go and pull something like this? Do you want me to abandon you, like everyone else has?"

_Abandonment is the worst punishment of all…_

The pieces came back together reluctantly. Kolossal immediately grabbed his arm again. This time Cubix was compliant, albeit hesitant. He didn't want to go back, but there was nowhere else to go…

That evening Connor sat in his bed, clad in dark blue pajamas. In his arms he cradled Cubix's forearm piece. Ever since acquiring the piece, he never put it down. He was afraid that if he let go of it, it would fly away and back to his owner. As long as he possessed it, Cubix would have to come back for it. It was, in a sense, an assurance that the boy will see his friend again.

That Connor will have another chance to save him.

The door slammed shut behind him.

_Abandonment is the worst punishment of all…_

Was this really much better…?

Cubix leaned back against the closed door and slid to a sitting position.

There was no place that existed that brought the robot a greater feeling of dread. Here, he felt so very alone.

Like he was the only existing life form.

Shutting his optics, the robot began to shiver. Despite his high resistance against frigid conditions, he felt so very cold…

Suddenly, the piece in Connor's arms began to tremble. The movement shocked the boy out of his thoughts. Looking down at the shaking cube, he wondered what this unexplainable motion was caused by. Was something happening to the part's owner?

"Cubix…?" Connor said softly. Whatever it was, it must be awful for the piece to be affected from so far away. The thought brought a numbing sense of dread…and yet, an equally strong feeling of hope as he began to wonder…could it work both ways?

It was worth a shot.

"Shh, I'm here," The boy said gently, hugging the piece close to him. "Don't be afraid… I'm going to find a way to save you… and bring you back home… It's ok, shh… I'm here…"

Connor had no way of knowing but he desperately hoped that, somehow, his words and actions reached him…

Cubix lifted his head. He didn't know why, but within the dark and brooding chamber a feeling of serenity washed over him. The voice that normally plagued his thoughts had finally quieted and suddenly, although there was no one else in the room, he no longer felt so alone.

It was then he noticed how very tired he was. His visor darkened as his head slowly drooped forward.

For the first time since his arrival at Dr. K's abode, Cubix slept.

__

Author's Notes: I really like how this chapter came out. It was a little difficult to write, as this was, in my opinion, the most emotionally charged chapter. I hope that I managed to keep everyone in character. I know Dr. K is a little bit more evil in my fic than he probably is in the show, but I had to darken his character a bit for the story to work. I've been trying to keep everyone else as in character as possible under these circumstances. I hope you liked the story so far! 


	7. Chapter 7

The Secret of Solex

Chapter 7

Sitting on his bed, looking at the rising sun outside, Connor cradled the cubic piece. Sometime during the night he had fallen asleep, but the fear of letting go of the part woke him up only a few hours later. He could not let it get away, for as long as he had it Cubix would have to come back for it…

As long as he had it, he could still save Cubix.

"Finished," Dr. K said with a smug, stepping back and looking over his newly decorated pet. "Now you truly belong to me."

Cubix looked down at his new, onyx paint job and the large, red "K" on his chest panel. The dark colors clashed with his timid and gentle psyche, leaving him disorientated.

"Now lets go to the Botties Pit. We need to get your arm back and get rid of those meddlesome kids!" the old man said with a cackle. Cubix looked down at his left arm, the forearm piece was missing. He did want to get that part back…but deep down the thought of hurting the children sent a bolt of unexplainable terror through him. Such disregard for life was not within the boundaries of his character…

But at least… he wasn't alone.

_Now you truly belong to me._

Yet…was this really better than solitude?

_Anything is better than solitude._

In the Botties Pit, Mong was kneeling down next to Maximix. Hela and her father were out picking up supplies at a nearby store. The boy was inserting a new chip into his companion's battle computer, hoping that it will allow him to better channel his energy. 

They were going to need all of the extra power they could get to fight against Cubix.

"Hey, Mong…?" Connor's voice broke the heavyset child from his thoughts.

Mong looked over his shoulder at his friend, "Huh?"

"Thank you…for your help with Cubix," Connor said sheepishly. In his arms the boy clung onto the object that guaranteed his partner's return.

"No problem, I know how you feel. I would be devastated if it was Maximix. Don't worry though, we'll get Cubix back! I promise!" Mong said cheerfully, flashing his pal a thumbs up.

Suddenly, tremors rocked the Botties Pit. Connor staggered but managed to keep his balance. Tucking the piece under one arm, the boy ran to the window and looked outside. The sight both sent a wave of relief as well as a chill of apprehension through him. "It's Cubix!"

The robot was now painted black, and a "K" was plastered on his chest to show his master's ownership. The obvious marks of Dr. K's mistreatment brought tears of anger through the child.

"Connor!" Mong cried. "Call Abby and Chip! Maximix and I will try to stall him. Make sure that he doesn't get that piece back!" 

The boy looked over at his friend hesitantly, then nodded and ran to the back of the building. Cubix stood just outside of the window and, noticing Connor's departure, ran towards the door.

"Lets go, Maximix!" Mong said, determination setting his features.

"Yah!" Maximix cheered. The robot rolled out of the door, almost colliding into his antagonist.

Cubix grabbed onto his enemy with a desperate ferocity. He was well aware that Dr. K stood only several feet away with Kolossal and Kilobot. The old man's words, as well as the haunting echoes of his own thoughts sent chills through him.

_You will not be so easily forgiven a second time…_

_If you fail again…_

Cubix shook his head, not wanting to think about the severe consequences…

He had to win.

His optics glowed brightly as his anxiety compelled his systems to tap into his dormant powers. Lifting Maximix into the air, cracking can be heard as the larger robot tried to, literally, break the smaller in half.

"NO!" Mong cried, running forward. "Maximix!!"

The azure mechanoid growled in pain and struggled to break free. But it was to no avail. Once Cubix taps into the power of solex, not even the battle chip upgrade could balance the competition…

"Is Abby there? It's Connor, I have to speak with her, now! Please!" Connor cried into the phone when his friend's mother answered.

There was a short pause. "Hello?"

"Abby!"

"What's wrong?!" the girl asked. By the tone of her friend's voice, it definitely wasn't something good.

"Cubix is here!" Connor almost yelled, his voice bordering on hysteria. Suddenly, Mong's cries cut through the air. The boy looked out the door to see Cubix in the main entrance, holding Maximix over his head. "Cubix! No! Abby, you've got to call Chip! Cubix!!"

"Connor, what's going on?" Abby's cry fell on deaf ears, as Connor had dropped the phone and ran into the main room.

"Cubix! Stop this! Put Maximix down!" The boy demanded, his voice shaking with apprehension.

The robot looked at him, his body in battle mode and his visor crimson. Without a verbal reply, Cubix hurled Maximix at him. Connor barely managed to dodge the assault. The broken robot skidded on the floor and slammed heavily into the wall. Sparks shot out of the numerous cracks. Mong ran over to his damaged companion.

"Are you ok buddy?!" He cried, giving the injured robot a gentle shake.

"Y…yah…I think…I'm gonna feel that in the morning…" Maximix mumbled weakly. Mong smiled tearfully, relieved.

"Cubix…" Connor said gently, slowing approaching the onyx robot. Under his arm he still held the piece…

The piece Cubix needed.

Connor could feel the magnetic pull of the forearm part to its owner and clung onto it with both hands. "Cubix, this has got to stop. This isn't you!! I know you, and this is not who you are!"

Still kneeling next to his injured friend, Mong could think of nothing better to do than watch the unfolding scene.

Cubix stepped forward threateningly, but the child refused to back down.

"Through what means does he control you, Cubix…?" Connor asked softly.

The robot stalled. The tone of the boy's voice lacked any anger or fear…instead it sounded…warm…

_Destroy the child!!_

Cubix shook his head as the voice virtually screamed at him. Seeing the abrupt and unexplainable movement, Connor stepped forward.

"Cubix…? What is it?" the child asked. He stepped forward.

_You dare to question your master's orders?!_

Do you want him to abandon you? Like everyone else has?

Suddenly, within the boy's arms he could feel the piece tremble. Connor looked down at the piece, then up back to its owner.

__

Do you want to go back to the isolation chamber?!

"NO!" Cubix suddenly cried. The tormented, unfamiliar sound in his former companion's voice both startled and further confused Connor.

"What's happening?!" the boy cried, his voice tight with concern. "Cubix! You've got to break away from Dr. K! Look what he's doing! You deserve better than this! Please, come with me. You can fight his influence, I know you can! You're my friend and I believe in you!"

**You're my…friend…**

__

Destroy the child!

"No matter what Dr. K makes you do… you'll always be my friend and you'll always be welcomed back! There's nothing…" Connor's voice choked. He quickly wiped the tears from his eyes. "N-nothing he can do to s-separate us…!"

**Cubix, we belong together… you and me, Cubix, together…**

__

Within the faint whispers of his memory, Cubix could remember… a time of laughter, fun, friendship…the boy…Connor…was his friend…Connor cared about him…

But it felt so long ago…like an eternity away…a time that no longer existed…

_No one cares about you. No one but Dr. K._

And you are throwing it away!

"Cubix, please…" the boy whimpered, gently touching the robot's chest panel. "Come home…"

Within the boy's words laid a promise…a promise of the companionship that he had always yearned for…

_Empty promises…_

Studying the android's visor, Connor could see the anxiety and indecision that plagued him. "Whatever you do, I'll always be here for you…"

_His promises are empty! If you go with him, he will abandon you!_

You will forever remain alone!

The voice that haunted him was strong…

But the gentle young voice of his companion was stronger…

Suddenly, Cubix fell onto his knees with a loud clank and threw his arms around the boy. Letting out a sob of relief, Connor let go of the piece and returned the hug. The forearm piece floated back to its owner and attached itself on his left elbow joint.

_You are a fool, Cubix!! A fool!!!_

No one will ever care about you!!

Forever you will be condemned to solitude!

Connor could faintly hear a voice…the boy looked in the direction of the hostile tone and noticed a tiny chip on the side of the robot's head. Gently he reached over and detached it.

Cubix wasn't paying attention, his thoughts preoccupied by the haunting voice…when suddenly he heard a click and the voice was gone. The abrupt end of the tormenting voice and the silence that remained confused the android. Pulling back, he looked at his friend, who was holding a small chip in his hand.

The voice could still be heard emitting from the small metallic piece, but it was so soft it was inaudible. Connor looked up at his companion, "Was this how he controlled you…?"

The robot simply stared at the chip, realizing for the first time that the voice was not indeed his own, but some twisted joke of that horrible scientist. His choice had indeed been the right one. He suddenly lunged forward and embraced the boy again.

Mong smiled, having watched the entire exchange. Maximix leaned back against the wall silently.

"You dare to betray me, Cubix?!" Dr. K cried, revealing himself from behind a tree. Cubix started, jumping onto his feet and looking fearfully at his former master. The two other robots too revealed their collective presence, Kilobot teleporting by the old man's side with Kolossal.

"Yes he does!" Abby yelled, arriving to the scene on her scooter with Dondon and Dr. Nemo riding behind her. Alongside her rode Chip in his scooter with Cerebrix and Hela. A large group of security robots made their way to the area as well, brandishing their weapons.

Kilobot stepped forward, "Allow me to handle them!"

"No!" Dr. K said, a bit intimidated by the sheer number of security robots. This wasn't how his plan was supposed to unfold. "Lets retreat for now. But this isn't the last you've seen of us!"

With that said, the mad scientist jumped onto Kolossal's shoulder and Kilobot teleported them all out. Dr. Nemo quietly watched them go. With the newer creation's teleportation abilities, it would be impossible to follow them. Looking over at Cubix, the old man was internally glad that Dr. K did retreat, because they currently had more important matters to concern themselves with…

The rest of the day had passed surprisingly fast. Pointing out that the color scheme on Cubix's body was drastically different than that of his previously missing forearm, Connor gave his friend the choice of what scheme he wanted to stay with. To everyone's internal relief, Cubix had immediately picked his previous paint job. The children immediately painted him the appropriate colors and changed the "K" icon on his chest back to a "C."

During this period of time, Cubix's memories began to ebb back to him. The sights, the sounds…everything reminded him of something. Everything felt so familiar…so right….

Finally, he felt like he was home.

When the sun began to set, the children each returned to their respective houses for the night. Connor was initially worried as he and his companion stepped into the house about what his father would have to say. To both of their relief, he was surprisingly warm to the robot. It was times like this when the boy would wonder if his parent knew more than he ever let onto.

After brushing his teeth and changing into his nightclothes, Connor climbed into bed. Cubix settled himself by the door, leaning back against the wall. Although that was where he normally shut down, the robot appeared disturbed.

"Cubix…?" Connor said softly. The robot looked over at him.

What was it the voice had said? _No one will ever care about you. You will forever be condemned to solitude._

After much thought, the boy had finally understood how exactly Dr. K had controlled him. Cubix was plagued with a horrible fear of being alone. Although the voice that haunted him had finally been silenced, the aftereffects were still there. His deepest weakness had been revealed and exploited, and that was going to take time to heal.

With a gentle smile, Connor shifted back. He patted the empty space before him. "Do you want to sleep with me?" 

Although there was no verbal answer, the robot looked visibly relieved. Immediately he pushed himself onto his feet and climbed into the bed with him. Afterwards he leaned back against the headboard. Connor laid his head on his companion's lap and wrapped his arms around his waist.

As Cubix looked down at his friend, one last memory washing over him.

_"Connor…?" the robot asked. It was midnight and Connor was lying in his bed, half asleep. Cubix looked over at him from his place by the door._

"Hm…?" Connor sleepily looked over at him. 

"What is 'love'?" he asked. The boy was a bit surprised by the question.

"Well…it's kind of hard to explain…" Connor yawned and scratched his head. "It's something you feel when…uh…when you care about someone a lot…and being with them makes you happy."

"How do you know when you love someone?" Cubix asked innocently.

The boy laid silently in thought, "Well…uh…it's a surge of emotion…when you feel it…you just 'know'. Does that make any sense?"

Cubix stared at him blankly. "I think so…"

Ever since his return, Cubix hadn't spoken. After such a traumatic event, Connor hadn't expected him to. Although he had very much enjoyed being able to talk to, and receive feedback from his friend, the boy vowed not to push him. Instead, he was going to help Cubix regain the confidence that had been so savagely taken from him, and hope that along with it his speech would return.

"Connor…?" a small voice broke the child from his train of thought. After realizing that it was the robot that had spoken, the boy felt a surge of joy. Somehow, after everything he had been through, Cubix found it within him to speak.

Connor looked up at his friend with a tender smile. "Yeah, Cubix?"

"I love you," Cubix said softly. The words made the boy's heart leap.

Tightening his hug around the robot's waist, Connor laid his head back down on his companion's lap. "I love you too."

The End

__

Author's Notes: This last chapter was a little difficult to write, just because of all of the emotions involved. So here I sit, half asleep and way past my bedtime, polishing up the rough edges. Thank you for taking the time to read my story! I hope that it was a worthwhile venture and gave the poor robot some due credit.


End file.
